The present invention relates to the field of firearm grips and, more particularly, to a deformable grip for special use in firearms, such as revolvers and pistols, intended to provide more comfort, accuracy and control when handling a gun.
In the prior art, there are known grips for revolvers made of rubber or of elastomer, such as those of Santoprene.RTM. based upon polypropylene--EPDM, that provide more comfort for a user and, as a result, better control for a user when holding the revolver grip and shooting the revolver. Such comfort results from absorption of the gun's recoil by the grip and from adaptation of the grip to the user's hand as a function of the elasticity of the grip's material. Naturally, the user's shooting control derives from the more comfortable and more consistent way of gripping the gun.
Nevertheless, there are problems with current grip designs, problems that curiously arose from attempts to improve the user's comfort and control when holding the grip and shooting the firearm. These attempts involved providing the front contour of such grips with finger grooves that are intended to seat the middle, ring and little fingers, for example, of the user's hand when the user is gripping the firearm. The mentioned problems originate in the difficulty of adapting the finger grooves to the various shapes of different hands, especially in relation to the fingers, due to the elementary fact, usually ignored, that there is no "average person" for whose hand and fingers such grips would be ideal. As a result, although the grip would be comfortable for some users, many other users are unable to properly and comfortably match their fingers with the finger grooves of the grip, leading to discomfort and decreased shooting control by those users.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a firearm grip that would be comfortably usable by the widest possible range of users.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a deformable firearm grip that would provide more comfort and shooting control by users with different hand and finger sizes and shapes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a deformable firearm grip that would provide better absorption and cushioning of the firearm recoil.